I wanna be your lover
by Huntress Sango
Summary: Sango is left with the perverted Houshi.ONe night lust and passion takes over. Sango finds that she doesn't feel right about it and tries to keep Miroku away, will it work or Will he force her?
1. Love me

~*I wanna be your Lover*~  
  
Hey Minna-san. Okay, this is a lemony story, so if you don't like lemons, then why are you here? Okay, there IS a LEMON scene in this chapter, so... BEWARE OF CITRIS JUICE!!!! LEMON LEMON!!!! LEMON!!!! Okay, please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters... bla bla, fuckin' BLA! But I do own this story, so there!  
  
Chapter 1: Get to know you  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Why must you always touch me!?" yelled an irritated Sango. A slap was heard from miles around.  
  
The pissed off Taijiya picked up her towel and headed to the hot spring.  
  
'Damn Houshi-sama, always putting his hands where they don't belong.'  
  
She thought angrily as she walked over to the steamy spring.  
  
Kagome had left for three days, to take some tests that she said were important.  
  
Of course, the impatient hanyou objected to this as soon as she said, "I will be back in three days"  
  
So Inuyasha decided to take off to her era with her. Leaving Sango with the disturbed Houshi.  
  
They had only been alone for about two days and the horny monk had already grabbed her butt more than Ten times.  
  
Even the young kitsune knew this was coming, he sighed and took Kirara away to play, But not before throwing a small log at the houshi's head for being dumb.  
  
Sango let her long auburn hair down and let out a small sigh. She had to be stuck with this pervert for three days.  
  
Slowly, she stretched her long legs in the water. 'I bet he wishes I would wrap these around him' she thought to herself.  
  
Immediately after thinking that, a small blush appeared across her face.  
  
She just shook it off and continued bathing.  
  
An image flashed through Sango's mind as she bathed.  
  
It was of Miroku slowly taking her clothes off and kissing her.  
  
'What the hell are you thinking, Sango?' she said to herself mentally. This was the monk she traveled with, ate with, and fought side by side with.  
  
She couldn't think of him in THAT way, plus, he was a pervert.  
  
But, lately, something had happened, she didn't seem to care that much whenever he touched her.  
  
Usually, she would get really angry and slap him so hard that he would act dumber than usual, But lately she wouldn't care much.  
  
Of course, she pretended that she did and would yell at him, but inside, she... she kind of liked it.  
  
The confused huntress got out of the water and wrapped the towel around her curvy body.  
  
After getting dressed and throwing her hair into a ponytail, she walked back to the place Where they had set up camp.  
  
As she got back to camp, she saw that the monk was cooking the ramen that Kagome had left for them.  
  
Once he noticed her coming, he looked up at her and smiled. "Have a nice bath?" he asked handing her a bowl of the steaming noodles.  
  
Sango just took the bowl and looked at him, 'why is he being so nice?'  
  
"Hey, listen, I am sorry I touched you." He said as he made himself a bowl of ramen.  
  
Sango sighed and sat down, "Well, it's to be expected coming from you."  
  
Miroku smiled flatly ((^^;;)) and nodded, "Thank you, I feel much better with myself."  
  
Sango just laughed and nodded, "You're welcome."  
  
The little fox child came back with the small cat demon in his arms.  
  
"Is the food ready? Me and Kirara are really hungry." He said as he took a seat next to Sango.  
  
"Yup, here you are, Shippo." Miroku said as he handed the boy a steaming bowl.  
  
"Be careful, it's hot." He reminded Shippo.  
  
Sango smiled softly, ' he would make a great father' she thought to herself.  
  
* * * *  
  
After the little fox demon and the cat demon had fallen asleep, Miroku and Sango stayed Up, talking by the glowing fire.  
  
"Yeah, and then a little kid poked him with a stick!" Sango said as she laughed.  
  
Miroku chuckled and said "Wow, sometimes I wonder, who's smarter, Shippo or Inuyasha."  
  
Sango giggled again, her eyes twinkling.  
  
Miroku smiled at her, she didn't laugh often and when she did, it gave him a warm feeling inside.  
  
"You look attractive when you smile like that Sango." He said, his eyes shimmering with the glow of the fire.  
  
A small flush made it's way on Sango's face,"oh..." she said looking down.  
  
The Houshi just continued to smile at her.  
  
"Well, looks like Shippo had a nice meal." Assumed Sango as she looked over to him, his bowl was over his face and his small hand was on his tummy.  
  
Miroku nodded, "You know, he seems to be calmer when Inuyasha isn't around?"  
  
"Yeah, that's probably because he doesn't have someone always yelling at him." The huntress said.  
  
"I think Inuyasha only does that because he is afraid of losing Kagome- sama's love to a small child, just as he is with Koga." Miroku stated looking at the fox.  
  
Sango nodded and let out a small yawn.  
  
"Sango, if you want, go to sleep. You look tired." Miroku said thoughtfully.  
  
Sango nodded and walked over by Miroku to grab the sleeping bag Kagome left her.  
  
AS she walked, she must've tripped on a twig or something, because she fell.  
  
And of course, right into the Monk's arms.  
  
She looked up at him, a cherry stained blush on her face.  
  
"Gomen..." she said shyly.  
  
"It's okay," Miroku said eyeing her shoulder. When she had fallen, the sleeve of her yukata started falling off her creamy shoulder.  
  
Sango moved out of his arms, still blushing. She went over to get her sleeping bag.  
  
Miroku needed to wash his face, because all of a sudden, it was really hot.  
  
"I'll be right back, I need to get some water very quick." He said as he got up and walked.  
  
Sango nodded her head 'ok' and bent down to get her bag with her brush in it.  
  
She took it out and brushed her hair out very quick.  
  
Once Miroku returned, he found Sango readjusting her yukata. Some of her chest showing it's self to the world. ((**Blush that felt weird to say))  
  
Sango looked up to see Miroku, his hair was wet and for once DOWN! She looked away; he looked so striking with his wet hair down.  
  
He looked at her, "Is something wrong?" he asked walking towards her.  
  
Sango shook her head, "No..." she said looking down.  
  
Miroku sat down across from her, trying not to stare at her lovely body.  
  
All of a sudden, it had gotten REALLY hot for the poor Monk. Thinking nothing of it, he undid the top parts of his robes, showing his tan chest.  
  
Sango bit her lip, trying not to gasp out.  
  
She couldn't take this; she had to do something, oh yes, just read a book that Kagome gave her.  
  
She walked over to her pack again and then once again, that DAMN twig or whatever it was, Made her stumble and she fell.  
  
But this time, not being caught had its consequences, she hissed in pain.  
  
A sharp SOMETHING cut the higher part of her right thigh.  
  
Miroku got up quickly and went over to the wounded huntress.  
  
"Sango? Are you okay?" he asked grabbing the medicine box, also graciously left by the future miko.  
  
As she held her right leg, sango nodded, "Don't worry, it's nothing." She said.  
  
Right after saying that, a snake crawled from under her.  
  
"Sango, you got bit by a snake, I should mend that for you." He said pointing to her leg.  
  
He walked over and knelt down to her right side. He opened the box and took out a thing of bandages.  
  
He looked up at her; "May I?" he asked resting his hand on her thigh.  
  
It was too damn painful for Sango to object, so she just nodded her yes.  
  
Miroku slowly slid her yukata up, revealing a large amount of skin that belonged to the woman.  
  
Miroku's touch gave Sango chills, causing her to twitch a little.  
  
"Sorry," he whispered looking at her wound.  
  
The bite on her leg was pretty big and blood trickled down her leg. For some odd reason, this turned Miroku on, causing him to shift around a little.  
  
He took out a cloth and looked at her. "I need to wet this." Getting up, he walked over to the bottle of water and then brought it back to where The pained Taijiya was.  
  
Gradually he opened the bottle of crystal liquid and poured some of it on the white cloth.  
  
He looked at her, "This might sting a little, but please bear the pain."  
  
He softly grabbed her thigh and touched her with the damp cloth.  
  
A stinging sensation spread trough Sango's leg and she hissed again in pain, Grabbing onto the Monk's back.  
  
Miroku pressed down a little harder, causing Sango to dig her nails into his perfectly clean back.  
  
Miroku let out a small groan of pain, which turned Sango on. ((It really does... **Blush**))  
  
The young monk set the cloth down and took the rest of the water in the bottle and bit by bit, Poured it over her thigh.  
  
The cooling sensation helped ease the pain coming from the bite.  
  
A small sigh of pleasure came from Sango.  
  
Hearing this made the monk stop. Her sigh turned him on and not to mention, his staff was getting harder.  
  
Taking some more of the water, Miroku poured more on her leg. The drops glistening on her tanned skin.  
  
Miroku looked up at her, "Sango, I need to get some of the poison out with my mouth."  
  
Sango tensed, that meant that he had to SUCK it out.  
  
Slowly, she nodded her head and waited to feel his warm tongue slip from his hot mouth.  
  
Miroku bent down and touched her soft skin with his tongue, gradually taking slow licks of the blood And taking some of the water with it.  
  
Sango let out a moan that spread through out the forest.  
  
Miroku stopped for a second, making sure she was calm again and then started up again.  
  
Again, she let out another long moan, causing Miroku to go hard in his shaft.  
  
"Sango..." Miroku said in a husky voice filled with lust.  
  
She looked down into his eyes, which were gleaming with the sparks of the fire.  
  
Without note, he slowly undid the top of her yukata and poured all of the icy water down her neck and Let it slip down her body.  
  
The chilliness of the water made Sango arch up a little, pressing her breast in Miroku's face.  
  
The wet orbs begged to be touched by the Houshi's hot tongue.  
  
He placed his heated tongue in the middle of her big chest and attached his mouth to her right nipple and rolled and pinched the other one.  
  
More heated moans came from the Huntress's mouth, her lower tummy hot.  
  
Again, he did the same to the left nipple.  
  
Sango felt pain and need in her lower stomach and moaned out Miroku's name.  
  
Miroku slid his tongue up to her heated neck slowly licking the sides and nipping at her pulse  
  
A groan came from the Hsouhi's throat, the pace of his tongue quickening.  
  
Sango moaned his name, causing him to get even harder.  
  
He drug his tongue up all the way to her cheeks and then her lips. Looking at her, he smirked and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
A slight whimper escaped the taijiya's mouth as she pressed her lips to his.  
  
He moved away from her, causing the woman to whine a little.  
  
Miroku placed his body between her legs and began licking the sides of her thighs.  
  
More pleasure filed moans escaped Sango's cherry lips.  
  
This time, Miroku let out a moan too, his grip on her thighs became tight, and ensuring marks Later.  
  
Again he began licking her thighs, but going up further this time, making Sango throw her head back And moan.  
  
Miroku's tongue worked its way closer to her womanhood. When he got there, he looked up at the pleasure filled taijiya,  
  
"DO you want me to stop?" he questioned in a lustful voice.  
  
Sango moved her hand to his head and pushed him to her legs again, causing the monk to smirk.  
  
He licked at a fasted pace and then moved to her lips ((not the ones on your face ^_~))  
  
Once he tasted her juices, his tongue wouldn't let him get out. It was so sweet, almost like honey.  
  
Sango panted a little with need and pulled on Miroku's hair.  
  
Miroku, too, began to pant; he needed to be inside of her.  
  
He moved away from her pussy ((god, what a bad mouth this taijiya has... **BLUSH**)) and undid the rest Of her yukata.  
  
He slowly picked the young woman up and carried her over to the large tree. There, he pressed her against the trunk of the tree.  
  
Her hands made their way to his robes and undid the rest of them.  
  
Both, now completely naked, where pressed against each other, flesh-to- flesh, chest-to-chest.  
  
Sango looked into Miroku's violet eyes, her own chocolate ones sparkling.  
  
She wrapped her legs around his strong waist and her hands went around his neck.  
  
"You really want to?" he asked.  
  
Sango nodded and kissed him deeply.  
  
Miroku kissed back, pressing against her further and probing his tongue in and out of her own wet cavern.  
  
Both of them moaned as heat built up in both bodies.  
  
He pushed his erected staff against her womanhood, teasing it.  
  
Sango growled in impatiens.  
  
"Don't worry, Mistress, ((love it when he calls me that!)) In do time." Miroku said through a grin.  
  
"Hurry..." Sango said in a whisper.  
  
Miroku placed his hand on her womanly hips and squeezed them tightly, pushing his staff closer to her Entrance.  
  
"Houshi.....sa...ma.." she panted tightening her grip on his hair.  
  
He just ignored the eager woman pressed against him and began licking her stomach.  
  
His tongue traced her belly button, and he nipped at it with his teeth.  
  
This brought more moans from Sango.  
  
Miroku's manhood began to throb against the entrance of Sango's, making him groan loudly.  
  
"Come on..." she encouraged him; as she reached down to touch his hard member.  
  
Miroku groaned louder than before, "sango!" he whispered harshly, grabbing her writs.  
  
Sango smiled, "What? You can tease me, but I can't tease you?"  
  
Miroku had enough; her seized her thighs and slid his self into her.  
  
Sango arched her back and let out a cat like hiss. "Miroku!"  
  
Miroku stopped for a second; she said his name.  
  
'Damn, I must be good' he thought vainly.  
  
He grinned at his taijiya and said, "Are you ready for me, lovely?"  
  
Sango's heart skipped a beat, this was it, her pureness would be gone forever.  
  
She couldn't say no, she needed him too bad.  
  
She panted out, "Yes... come... on!"  
  
Miroku closed his eyes and slowly broke through her barrier.  
  
Sango's eyes widened as a sharp pain filled her.  
  
"It'll be over soon, I will please you." Miroku whispered hotly into her ear.  
  
Sango bit back a cry, not wanting to wake up the fox child who was a little away from them.  
  
Slowly, Miroku began to move in and out of her, groaning every time.  
  
Panting, Sango moved her hips with his and they began to move faster.  
  
"Sango..." Miroku whispered and gripped her sides even harder.  
  
Both of them moved at an even faster speed this time, causing the tree to shake.  
  
"Faster..." pleaded the exterminator.  
  
Nodding his okay, Miroku banged into her as hard as his hips would allow him to.  
  
The tree shook fiercely and made loud cracking sounds.  
  
He felt it, he was reaching his peak, and he moved a tiny bit faster.  
  
Sango felt his shaft grow bigger inside of her wet folds, she too was ready.  
  
"Cum with me..." she whispered hotly in his neck and licked it.  
  
Another groan slipped through the Houshi's lips.  
  
Sango bit down on his neck as she felt a warm liquid shoot through her.  
  
They young lovers screamed together as they both came.  
  
After giving her one lat thrust, Miroku rested his head on the youkai taijiya's should's and Panted.  
  
"Great..." he said smiling into her sticky neck.  
  
Sango stroked his head and kissed him.  
  
' I guess I should let Miroku heal my wounds more often' thought Sango as she smirked down at the exhausted Houshi.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes... resting them for a little.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
**Pant pant** okay, I am done with the first chapter. What did you guys think? This was the FIRST lemon, I did all by myself, so please don't be mean. Okay, I think I need to take a cold shower now...  
  
Reviews make this taijiya happy! **Sango** 


	2. Note from sango

Hey Minna-san!  
  
Do you guys remember me? I know, its been a VERY long time since  
  
I've updated any of my stories, so I wouldn't blame you if you forgot me.  
  
I am just adding this note to this story so that way a lot of you get it.  
  
Anyways, I am so sorry that I haven't updated, I know a lot  
  
Of you want me to and have asked in Reviews.  
  
I thank you all for reading my stories and I will  
  
Update soon, there are just things blocking the way,  
  
Like I have writers block for most of my stories. ;;  
  
But it's summer so I'll try to update more, ok?  
  
I am also thinking of a new story for a contest for  
  
My favorite web site ((yakusoku to negai))  
  
So once it's up there, I will add a note sayin that it  
  
Is and I need you guys to vote for me, only if you want.  
  
Ok, I'll update soon and I thank you for all yur reviews!  
  
Oh, and I am happy that a lot of you liked "I wanna be your lover"  
  
Those reviews made me blush. ;;  
  
Sango 


End file.
